For the love of chaos
by Midnight Moon here
Summary: midnight continues her plan with discord and his siblings and the changelings. and when she meets blacksword and she goes to ponyvill with him but he brings back memorys of her past love. (this is midnight pov of devonbronyboy's story of the king of chaos)
1. Chapter 1

i will get to work on this


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok every pony this is my first chapt and it's Devon's yay zombies chapter well here's midnight side**

** Who does he remind me of? **

** My chapter one**

* * *

blacksword charged his horn and prepared to start attacking again when the zombie closest to me i told him through telepathy '_ok go' he replied 'yes mistress' _he then raised his rotting foot and said "Stop"Blacksword was surprised at first by the sudden speech of the zombie that he let go of the charge in my horn for a moment.

"Give me one good reason" he said to the zombie in a threatening tone.

"We are not here to attack. We came here because the presence of our leader has returned to this world" the zombie replied.

"And who exactly would your leader be?" he asked.

"From the looks of things, it would be you, sir" the zombie replied.

"Why me?"

"You look exactly as our old master did, and you possess just as much skill, if not more" the zombie replied.

"Who was your previous master?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"None other than The King of Chaos himself. And if the rumors are true, the new king is standing before me" the zombie replied.

Then, the zombie looked to the sky and shouted, "The King is amongst us once more! Long live the king!"

Almost immediately, all the other zombies looked to the sky as they all went down to their knees and shouted, "Long live the king!"

"Well, I do believe your secret is out" Celestia said as she, Luna, and the main six walked up to Him

"Hardly a setback. It would've gotten out eventually" he replied.

"You were awesome! Still not as cool as me but that made you twenty percent cooler in my books" Rainbow Dash said.

"You fought them zombies like a real, live hero" Applejack said.

"Thanks, but what am I going to do with an armada of zombies?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but they can't follow you wherever you go" Celestia replied.

"Hmmm…alright. How about you zombies go back into the forest and I will summon you when I need you" he said to the zombie horde.

I told him to lison to him for today with telepathy

"Right away sir. Your wish is our command" he replied and the zombies turned and made their slow, shuffling walk back to the forest.

He turned back around and received a purple hoof to the face.

"Oww! What was that for?" he asked Twilight.

I laughed inside my head

"I just got to tell you about my feelings for you, and then you through yourself at a zombie horde!" Twilight complained.

"Okay. I won't do it again. Jeez, I'm just the stallion trying to protect you ponies" he said

"Sorry, I was just so worried about you" Twilight said.

"It's okay Twilight. Just try and hold back on smacking me" he said and the group laughed.

"Well, now that's over, I could go for a nice nap" he said.

"You should try sleeping on a cloud sometime. Its like sleeping on nothing" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think I'd rather use a bed" he said.

"You can spend the night at my house" Twilight said.

"Sure, as long as snoring Spike isn't in the same room" he said and they all laughed again.

"Make sure you come back to the castle tomorrow. We have something for you to do" Luna said and Celestia nodded in agreement.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Princesses" he said as he followed Twilight back to the library.

"You know where the guest room is, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I do. I'll just go wash up first" he said and he went upstairs to the bathroom.

As soon as he was in the bathroom he locked the door, and took my watch off and cast a transformation spell.

"Any reason in particular you were trying to take my arm off?" he asked Midnight.

"It was an accident. I was having trouble controlling my emotions" i replied.

"Okay. Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes! I mean no…I don't know!" i said while she clutched her head.

"Come on, tell me. I want to help you" He said.

"There is no way to help me. He's dead and it's entirely my fault…" i whispered and screemed in my head 'SHUT THE BUCK UP'

"Who's dead? And why is it your fault?" he asked.

"He was my best and only friend. His name was Goldwing" she said

"Okay, keep going" he encouraged.

"In time he became my stallion, I loved him and he loved me. But one day, we were running away from somepony that was trying to kill me, but he tried to stop that pony and died trying to protect me" i said.

"I should have stayed behind to help him fight, but now he's dead because of me" i said quietly while a small tear went down mycheek.

He wiped away the cheek with his hoof and said, "If he died trying to protect you, then it's not your fault. The blame belongs to the pony who was trying to kill you. Honor the memory of what a good stallion he was" he said.

"I know, but then you came along, and you remind me so much of him. You're funny, caring, kind, and you don't judge ponies until you've met them for yourself" i said.

"It's just who I am. If you need anything at all, let me know" he told me.

"But that's the problem. You're so much like him and I think you'd be perfect for me, but you're with Princess Twilight and I would never come between to ponies" I said.

"Hmmm…am I with Twilight? I know she has feelings for me but it isn't exactly official" he said slowly.

I was shocked what was he meaning i was half happy and half still wanting to kill him

"Would you? Could you? I don't want to interfere with your business or anything" i said.

"I don't see anything wrong with you and me, I'll just have to reject Twilight…" he started to say but was cut off when i kissed him.

I was even more surprised when I realized he was kissing me back.

Half of me screamed 'STOP IT KILL HIM' and the other half scremed the opposite.

Just then spike knocked on the door and said "hey Blacksword if your taking a shower don't take all the hot water".

"ok he answered" and I turned in to a snake wich surprised him and I sliverd under the door and somehow was unspotted and I escaped to the deep woods and turned back in to a pony and said "he lookes like the one that tried to kill me but he is just like Goldwing what do I do" I shook my head and said "he needs to be with Twilight" I smiled and said "that would be best" andi after some hunting of blood I wiped my lips and turned back into a snake and sliverd back to twilight sparkles house. Blacksword was in the guest room pacing i wonderd why but i sliverd under the dresser and watched as he finally whent to sleep and Ifell asleep under the dressar. As a snake

_****__**(End chapter 1)**_

_****__**Also, feel free to check out my other total hit, Total chaos**_


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU MESSED UP" I yelled at the nightmares my mane and tail made of snakes hissing wiledly and snapping at my icy blue eyes pierced through them and they winced as if the could feel physical pain.

"B...b...but mistress he was to s...st..strong for us" the one on the left whimpering and wincing/ cowering away. I ruffled my black wings filled with blades from my black coat. "YOUR PATHETIC BUCH OF BICHES"

I said and hit them at the same time and they crouched to the ground scared almost slipping on the mix of differ races of blood on the floor. "GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE" I yelled and they ran slipping and falling a few times on the bloody floor of the fathers Castile.

I yelled "WHY CANT ANYPONY LISON TO WHAT I SAY!" My father sat watching and he said "I thought you really liked blacksword you did kiss him remember". I looked at my father with a pissed off tone "I got emotional ok with the memories of goldwing ok I don't know yet he is with twilight" I said and stepped over a dead pony and a head of a changeling.

"Well it does't matter right now your brothers and sisters are wating for you outside they do need you to calm your pets down" he said. He was referring to Cerberus and the newly added animals like serpaintina my 100,000 foot long yaner my thousen eyed 19 feet tall black immortal fox - there all immortal- also guarding the entrance/exit to and from the underworld.

the only thing that could calm them was my voice nothing else put them to sleep noting ever would yes mabye blackswords guitar or something could but as soon as the were a few feet from Cerberus or the other animals they would snap awake and the best thing only if you were a pony like me or my brothers or sister or father or step mother can use magic or fly here and on mount Olympus only Greek gods or Demi- gods could get in with out being weakened and have the ability to use magic and fly.

I walked out from the obsaine polished stone door and slammed it as I walked out quickly snatching a pear from my step mother Persephone's garden. Since I was the daughter of hades I could not eat the living worlds food only the food of the gods or of the dead.

I was greeted by my brothers and sisters I looked at each of them none of them had yet to get there death form which your body turns in to death form mine was a mane and tail of live black vipers and wings that were black and had blades coming out of them. The same eyes and mark but I was black as night.

I took note of what my siblings looked like:

brothers: nightbeam her younger brother of Luna a hades, he is a silver alicorn with a black mane and has black eyes and his Cuite mark is a bow and arrowr and has and always try's to keep peace and if that does't work well you hope it will.

nightblur her younger brother of hades and Persephone,a pure black alicorn and his Cuite mark is speed he can out beat that rainbow haired mare in a blur when he runs/flys in a hurry it lookes as if he never moves just sayes ok or well bye or something and there's a gush of wind and he's gone. He is determend to do his has dark green eyes

sister: Brokentears she is her younger sister of hades and Persephone, she is a alicorn who contanes the evil of life that the living cant handle she has a cuite in shape is a split black heart bleeding cursed blood -black blood only two ponys has cursed blood now her and midnight,she has a white mane and tail and a duke blue body color. And has orange eyes.

"So how did it go?" Said nightblur curiosly I turned for him to see me from the frount I was slatterd with blood of all types of differ races and as they could see the red juicy liquid running down from my mouth. "Well that exslanes the screams of pain and killing of random ponys" I rolled my eyes and nightbeam said "come on let's get a move on before we start killing every pony here" and we sorta laughed at the joke.

They stood back as I petted the gigantic animals and sung a sweets sleeping song in my father side of langue which my and my brothers and sister spoke when we were talking to each other when they were bored or fealt a need to -or any type of langue-I chose to sing in Greek and this is the song:

"κοιμηθείτε καλά γωνίες στο σκοτάδι ύπνο και να σκεφτούμε ευτυχισμένη πράγμα ανάπαυση σε αυτά τα όνειρα τα μεσάνυχτα Διότι εγώ είμαι να τους δίνει μακριά τόσο Hush αγγελούδια μου ξεκουραστείτε το κεφάλι σου και κλείστε τα μάτια σας σε ένα χαρούμενο μέρος"

The song ended and the animals fell asleep and we walked through and I opend a portal to the living world in the evergreen forest and I said to them -in Greek-  
"Εντάξει έτσι εδώ είναι το σχέδιο" and I explained it that we need to get to the under ground kindom of chaos and find sinister on the way. "Invenimus putas?" Said brokentears in Latin. "Có tôi làm và tôi biết anh ấy là về phía chúng tôi" I said in Vietnamese.

"Sooooooooo mengapa tidak boleh kita hanya memanggil dia?"said nightbeam in Malay "Koj muaj ib tug dej siab los ntawm nws yog hais tias tsis tsis ntawm peb muaj peev xwm summon nws! Ruam!" I answered in Hmong."मैं क्या" said nightblur in hindi. "Goed dat je hem gaan halen zal ik de rest van ons te nemen op het koninkrijk van de chaos daar ontmoeten wij in 5 min." I said in dutch and transported the rest of us to the kingdome of chaos.

"سأذهب الحصول على ابنتي خط ذهبي البقاء هنا يكون مرة أخرى في دقيقة." I said to them in Arabic and vanished it tiller Castile and I found my daughter waiting for me she was a dark blue alicorn and when then the moon light or sunlight hits her it looks as if she has a golden hue. with red hair and golden streaks with soft ashy eyes like her dead father goldwing and a cutie maker of a few differ trails of animals and ponys or any other races and a black knife meaning she can track anything i did not need to see her face to know who she is... My daughter Golden streak she was only 1000 the size of a regular pony -she is 14ish-

Not long after we teleported back to the kingdom of chaos.

"Good now we have almost everyone" I looked at them sinister was here now. I looked at the changeling queen and said "we have almost every one". "Yes" she said "but we still need your other relatives". "Our father,mother,aunt Hera, uncle Zeus, Ares, Athena will help" said brokentears

"Good midnight we have to go to Vadis Castile you are the only one who can KEEP the monsters asleep".

"I know I guess we have to wait for stupid idiot blacksword".chrysalis nodded and said "you better clean off that blood midnight before he gets here he shouldn't know about your killing yet that might make him change his mind about defeating celestial.  
-

For you pony who can't read those languages here are the translations:

"sleep well angles of the dark  
sleep and think of happy thing  
reast in these midnight dreams  
for i am giving them away  
so hush my darlings  
rest your head  
and close your eyes to a happy place."

"Ok so here's the plan"

"Do you think we can find him?"

"yes i do and i know he is on our side"

"sooooooooo why can't we just summon him?"

"do you have a favor from him if not none of us can summon HIM! IDIOT!"

"I do"

"good you go get him i will take the rest of us at the kingdome of chaos meet us there in 5 mins"

"Ok I going to get my daughter golden streak be back in a min."


End file.
